Who Are You Trying To Kid?
by sdbubbles
Summary: Set during "Iced" when Abby, Jenny and Gibbs are in the lab. Jenny's teasing leads to what she has put off for ages. Jibbs, with Jenny/Abby/Gibbs friendship.


**A/N: I hope this is some good. My friend Christeen has asked me to dedicate this to her son, Grant, who was killed in a car accident on August 31****st**** 2010. He loved the show, and would shout at the screen, "Come on, stop being a pair of asses and kiss already!" That made me laugh so much. **

**His favourite episode was "Iced," so I made this happen in Abby's lab when Jenny, Gibbs and Abby were about to look at the guns.**

**Anyways, this is for you, Granty-boy! **

**Sarah x**

Jenny watched with amusement as Gibbs threw the Caf-Pow she had brought Abby in the bin and gave the scientist the one he had brought her. "Oh, that's mature," she told him ironically. She laughed to herself as Gibbs turned to Abby.

"You have something for me?" he asked the Goth.

Abby led Gibbs into the other part of her lab, past Jenny, as she said, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Gibbs looked at Jenny as he was about to walk past her. Her emerald eyes were shining with lingering amusement, and another emotion that had been long lost from her eyes for many years. "You looking over my shoulder again, director?"

They turned to face each other, with almost no space between their bodies. Jenny looked in his eyes and saw that arrogantly challenging look that she loved so much. She didn't know why she adored it, most people would run a mile from it, but it made her feel secure. "Why? You feel a little crowded?" she asked him playfully.

"Yeah, a little," Gibbs replied. He had almost forgotten that Jenny could drive him insane with her playful teasing.

"How's that?" Jenny smirked, movin away from Gibbs.

Although he said, "Better," as she grinned and stepped back from him, he found himself wishing that she had stayed with her body close to his.

A thought suddenly occurred to Gibbs: Jenny never did this type of thing anymore. She seemed to have lost all her mischievousness when she became director. "Abs, did you let the director drink your Caf-Pow?" he asked.

"Um, not that I know of. Why?" Abby enquired. She looked suspiciously at her director. She, too, noticed how keyed-up the redhead was.

"She's just, I dunno, different." He looked back to Jenny. Her smile was truly teasing, daring him to say something stupid.

"I am still in the room, you know," Jenny announced. "And my hearing is definitely better than Jethro's eyesight." She was grinning openly now. "Anyway, why do I have to be high on caffeine? What if I'm on a natural high?"

"From what?" Gibbs asked exasperatedly. But Jenny looked away now, still smiling, but it was clear now that she was thinking about what not to say.

"God, who are you two trying to kid?" Abby exclaimed. "You're sure not kidding me, or Ziva or Tony or McGee or Ducky. Do you know how many times we've all said it since Jenny became director?"

"What, exactly?" Jenny was a little embarrassed. Was it really so obvious? She glanced at Gibbs, and is expression seemed to mirror her thoughts.

"That you were in love when you were on the same team. And that you still are."

Gibbs gazed down at Jenny. She touched his face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness," he answered her automatically.

"Not this time. I was wrong seven years ago. I apologise when I'm in the wrong. So there," Jenny added, sticking her tongue out childishly. She had missed feeling this way; Gibbs made her feel like being immature sometimes, and tonight just so happened to be one of those times.

Gibbs held Jenny's face in his hands. "I love you, Jen," he murmured. He kissed her softly, just enough to make her believe him. He wanted it to be her decision. He let her put her arms around his neck and crush her lips into his. He held her waist tightly into him, so he could feel her accelerated heartbeat.

Jenny pulled away from him but her arms were still around his neck. She stared at his face, shocked at what she had just done. She remained silent for a while as she tried to get her head around what had happened. "You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny finally declared, "are a pain in the ass to work with. You are anti-social and you are grouchy." She smirked at him. "But I still love you."

Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her hair, and looked at Abby. Abby rolled her eyes and cried, "Jeez, what took you so long?"

* * *

**I do not understand why, but this fic was 'not found' when I tried to access it, so I had to re-publish it.**

**Hope you liked! Review, please!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
